Painkiller
by HellsingValentine28
Summary: He needed to prove he was worth of her heart, jealousy was driving Loki into insanity... Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: There are some quotes I got from the Movie Moulin Rouge **

**This is a ****small**** story for Loki and has nothing to do with my other story Requiem. This first part is before the movie Thor. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC.**

* * *

Painkiller

The only thing Loki had to offer was his heart. He had no throne or power like Odin and he wasn't a beloved character like his idiotic brother Thor.

_First there's desire…_

At first the God of Mischief confused love for lust but the shine in his eyes whenever he looked at her from afar couldn't hide the undeniable…

_Then passion… _

She was heavenly beautiful, just like any other from Asgard. Her long blonde curls and sparkling blue eyes were a mere distraction from her true talents.

He knew it was going to be hard to get her attention. She was a valkyrie, always working for his father Odin.

_Then jealousy…Anger…Betrayal…_

And there was Thor, the almighty, the handsome and strong prince of Asgard, shamelessly flirting with Loki's current object of desire.

Wrath dancing on Loki's eyes, he could have killed his brother right there but the shy smile over the blushing valkyrie's face was something Loki didn't want to take away, even if his brother was the cause.

_Jealousy will drive you mad…_

He knew he wasn't good enough yet, he wanted to become the most powerful sorcerer and a king, this way he could give anything to her, that time he did not realize everything she wanted was to be by Loki's side.

* * *

"Oh Brother, you should have come to Alfheim with us, we spent our day at a magnificent meadow, Lady Desirae was hoping you'd join us"

"I'm afraid I had meetings to assist, my sincere apologies to Lady Desirae, maybe next time" Loki managed to hide his disgust as Thor kept babbling about the wonders of Alfheim.

"Brother, I want to know why do you hide from Lady Desirae?, any time she talked about you I could see the sadness, she truly misses you and I'm afraid I can't commit myself to her until you both fix the friendship you used to have"

"Mind me asking, Why do you mean by…commit?" the last sentence sparked Loki's curiosity.

"I'll ask her to marry me, I know father is about to proclaim me as the King of Asgard and I want her as my queen" Thor's ego rising the surface again.

"I shall give you my blessings, brother" Loki smiled even if deep inside his soul was dying.

* * *

Lady Desirae looked stunning in her violet dress, this was the first time he saw her without her armor, Loki's thoughts were interrupted while Thor shouted his last "I swear". The ceremony was interrupted when Frost Giants attempted to retrieve the Casket.

This was the time Loki would come out as a leader worth of his father's throne and finally surpass his brother to win Desirae's heart…

* * *

**I was a little bored looking for some ideas for Requiem when this came to my mind xD, this is just chapter 1 of the short story hehe hope you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2: See who I am

**New chapter! xD I know I should be writing Requiem but I got this idea before, doesn't mean I'm over with the other one.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

See who I am

"_Hurry up Loki!" _

_The twelve years old Desirae took the younger version of Loki by the hand._

"_Maybe if you had woken up earlier…" Loki groaned again, he didn't like to be in a rush "At least would you tell me where are we going?" _

"_Today I have my first practice as a valkyrie in training" Desirae grinned back at him._

_Loki smiled back, he was proud of her best friend, probably the only true friend he had._

* * *

Loki laid on his bed, a deep sigh came out of his thin rosy lips, the memories haunted him back again, earlier this day the interruption of Thor's ascending to the throne went according his plan, yet he could not take out of his mind when his brother told him he'd ask to marry Desirae.

* * *

_Both teenagers grew to become stronger, Loki transformed into a skilled sorcerer and Desirae became a renowned valkyrie, one of the most feared warriors next to Lady Sif._

_As time passed by, their friendship struggled many times, Loki hated whenever Desirae went to the battlefield, his feeling growing stronger for her as well as his desire to protect her._

_He tried to talk to his brother about this feeling he was inexperienced with, after all, love wasn't something that he could learn about in his books._

_That was a bad idea, Thor's completely mislead the God of Mischief (usually it was the other way around), it wasn't Thor's intention, he talked based on experience and by now the God of Thunder only felt lust and desire (he starts to love when he meets Jane Foster)._

* * *

_Eventually the friends started to argue more, Odin sent Desirae and many other valkyries to help the Fire Giants in the battle against Frost Giants at Muspelheim._

_Loki could not take it anymore, he begged his father to let her stay but the All-father refused. _

"_I'm tired of you thinking that I'm weak!"_

"_I don't think you are weak!, I just want you to be safe!" Loki replied to angered valkyrie._

"_You need to understand it's my duty to protect Asgard!"_

"_Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three can do it!"_

"_I didn't train for 12 years to become a warrior and then leave it all just because say so."_

"_Fine!, hurry up and get the hell out! Out of here and out of my life!"_

* * *

"I'm so stupid!" Loki punched his pillow to release his anger.

"I'm going to get you back, one way or another…"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, tell me what you think :D, don't worry I'm working on Requiem but today I felt like writing this or I'll forget it xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Come what may

**Note: This is not a small story anymore, I'm making it longer just because I got some ideas hehe.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Come what may

_Waiting next to Queen Frigga, the young valkyrie could not hide the worry in her blue eyes, his fiancée Thor and his once best friend made the fool decision to go to Jotunheim along with the Warriors Three._

"What's clouding your thoughts my dear?" Desirae glanced at the beautiful woman and then back at the window.

"If they were going to such a dangerous place why neither of them asked me to come, I'm a great warrior, just like any of them"

"My dear" Her soft hands caressed her shoulders "My sons care too much for your safety, If you die in battle they caused they'll take the blame for it" a sigh escaped from Desirae's rosy lips.

"I'm sorry my Queen"the young blonde released from Frigga's grip and made her way to the exit where her white horse awaited.

* * *

_She rode not far from the castle, stopping at the gate of the Bifrost, just in time to meet the Warriors Three, her gaze turned to the gates where there were no signs of Loki or Thor. Desirae slowly climbed up the stairs and hide behind the door, the angered voice of the All father scolding his fiancée met her ears._

"That's pride and vanity that talks!, Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience, cunning?"

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!" Thor's ego rose once again

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Odin falls quiet and his statement.

"Yes... I was a fool, to think you were ready."

Loki tried to calm the argument but the All-father's look immediately shut him up.

"Thor Odinson... you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms, you're unworthy of your title, you are unworthy... of the love of those you have betrayed! I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before me, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

She knew it was useless to fight Odin's statement but tears emerged from her sky blue eyes.

"He's not ready for the throne and not worth of love like yours" Odin's now soft voice were directed to her, obviously he knew she was there all the time. Loki turned around and spotted the tall blonde coming out of her hiding place.

"I know…" Desirae bowed at the King of Asgard and turned to Loki "Let me take you to the healing room" She talked to Loki for the first time in many years.

"Don't worry, I got a few scratches that's all" the silver tongue of Asgard was overjoyed at the sound of the voice he missed so much.

* * *

"That is not a scratch" Desirae healed Loki's wounds once they got to the healing room.

"I didn't want to worry you" his cold hands softly held her face. "I know you are worried and sad about Thor's departure but…"

"I'm fine, I'll never question Odin's will" she interrupted him, this time his gaze meeting hers.

Loki slowly closed the distance between them, he expected a slap from Desirae's hand but it never came, they were close enough now, the God of Mischief could feel the young valkyrie's soft and warm breaths.

"Please don't…" Loki's lips were dangerously close from hers.

"I'm Thor's soon-to-be wife" he could sense the bitterness in her words.

"If you don't love my brother, why did you accept to do such a stupid thing?" Desirae quickly released from the embrace and made her way to her chambers without answering.

* * *

_Desirae changed into her nightgown and laid in her bed_

"I know Loki hates me right now" she sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What was I supposed to say?" she growled and continue to bicker "Hey, I was resentful so I accepted your brother's advances to make you jealous?, I'd rather suffer in Nilfheim than say that!"

_Little did she know, the God of Mischief watched on pleasure the confession of his beloved._

* * *

**First of all, thanks for the loyal readers and reviewers! You are amazing TT_TT. I'm sorry if I delay both of my stories, currently I'm not in a writers mood due to some family problems, just letting you know I'm ****not**** dropping off Painkiller or Requiem.**


	4. Chapter 4: Insane

**Sorry it took me so long! I had the damn writers block D:**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Insane

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Desirae… Is something wrong with me? "A younger version of the valkyrie looked confused at the question of his best friend. _

"_That's absolutely ridiculous! Why do you ask such a thing?" _

"_Father favors my brother, I need to know what's wrong with me! I want him to love me like he loves him!" Desirae embraced Loki as tight as she could._

"_He loves you! He cares about you the same way he does to Thor!" _

"_Then why do I feel so left out!"_

_Loki was not the kind of person to easily show his emotions, not even when he was younger. But he knew he could trust anything to Desirae. When he felt angry, sad or happy, Loki could always rely on her. Of course his mother always showed him love and comfort, the kind of things Odin didn't most of the time._

_But the affection of Desirae towards the young prince was different. When the world turned its back against him, making Loki feel unwanted, left out or worthless she was always next to him, and encouraged him to master his magic._

_Not only had she felt incredibly proud of his best friend when he learned a new spell, but something inside her knew Loki was destined to do great things in the future… like becoming a great King someday._

* * *

_He always knew he was different… The words his father said to him back in the Vault confirmed it, right now he was at the Royal chambers comforting his other._

"…The line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours." _Queen Frigga said the words he awaited so long to hear._

_~Loki~_

_Loki was the King… _

_His brother was out of the way and now he was the almighty ruler of Asgard and one step closer to win Desirae's heart._

_Some joyous tears escape as he laughed, examining closely the Gungnir on his pale and slender hand._

_~Desirae~_

_Desirae spent most of her day with the Warriors Three and Sif as they kept arguing about what to do with Thor's current exile._

_She wondered about Thor's safety at Midgard, he was her close friend after all but she didn't love him in a romantic way. Desirae once had a crush on the God of thunder, let's be honest, Thor is undeniable handsome but even as a grown man he was immature and narcissist._

"We need to talk to the All father!" _Of course Sif was the first to raise her voice, the beautiful warrior had an undeniable attraction for Thor and she did not hesitate to make the first move to get him back._

* * *

"All father we must speak with you"

_The Warriors Three, Sif and Desirae (who was dragged by Volstagg) kneeled in front Odin's throne, as they raised their heads they found Loki occupying his father's place. _

"What is this?" _Volstagg asked for all of us._

"My friends... you haven't heard? I am now Ruler of Asgard."

"Where is Odin?" _This time the blonde male questioned Loki_

"Father's fallen into the Odin sleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again."

"We would speak with her." _Sif insisted._

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your "urgent" matter to me, your King."

"We would ask you to end Thor's banishment."

"My first command can't be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times." _We traded looks, not liking any of this._

_Finally giving in, the Warriors and Sif bowed they head at Loki and exited. Desirae slowly did the same and made her way to her chambers but Loki velvety voice called her name, he dismissed the servants and closed the doors._

"How's Odin?"

"He's fine, my mother is next to him, I'm more worried about the safety of Asgard"

"I'm sure you can take care of Asgard, you are the King now and I never had a doubt you'd be a great ruler"

_Loki felt guilty at her words. Once he was proud to be in the throne but the way he did to obtain it made him feel uneasy inside._

"There's something else I'm concerned about"

"What's wrong?"_ she tried to hide the worry in her voice, he carefully lift her chin to make her look straight into his eyes. She shivered at his touch._

"When we were young, I used to ask you if there was something wrong about me…" _he sighed and let a small laugh escape his thin rosy lips._

"It's been many years and we both grew stronger and wiser, Desirae… I am the King now… I plan to take Asgard to the greatest level of all the realms"

"I know you want the best four Asgard" _she smiled back at him "_Then what are you so worried about?"

"Am I enough now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I always competed against Thor but I never wanted the banal things he had… I remember when you told me about your crush on him" _Desirae blushed, that was one of the most embarrassing memories she had _

"He took what I loved the most, when he had the courage to talk to you I felt envy, wrath, sadness…"

"Loki… you always had my attention"

"But I never had the affection you have for him! Now you are his fiancée!"

"Shut up! You are talking nonsense"

"Look at me and tell me what does he have that I don't!"

"Shut up! Why are you so blind?" _The usually calm valkyrie finally lost her temper and shouted back at him._

"You've always been perfect to me! I don't want to marry Thor! You are the one I've always wanted to be with!"

_Both were shocked, Loki's joy could not be described with words and Desirae was truly ashamed, her face red as a tomato._

_The fearless warrior could not take it anymore and ran away, the beats of her heart creating and echo as she ran down the hall. How could she be such a fool and confess her feelings to Loki when she was about to get married to his brother._

* * *

**Sorry if there's an M missing, that key it's acting like a bitch xDD**

**I'm incredibly thankful as always, so many reviews, story alerts and favorites! You make me so damn happy :D**

**Lol too much drama in this chapter hehe**


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Eyes

**IMPORTANT: It'll take longer to upload the chapters because my laptop it's not working D: (Bitchy computer ¬¬)**

**Since some of you asked about the relationship between Thor and Desirae, This chapter is for you! (don't worry Loki is in the chapter too xD)**

**And of course thanks to the loyal readers! you make me so damn happy :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Blue Eyes

_"Desirae...What are you looking at?" Loki waved his hand infront of her face_

_"Oh... nothing" _

_"Sure... you know, Lady Freyja told me you've been distracted during training, What's wrong my dear?"_

_"I'm a little tired, don't worry"_

_"You can try to hide it but I should know when you lie, I'm you best friend" He smiled at the teenager version of Desirae._

_"Well...I may find Thor somewhat attractive..."_

_"That's no news, many of the Ásynjur think Thor is handsome..." _

* * *

"_I'm tired of you thinking that I'm weak!"_

"_I don't think you are weak!, I just want you to be safe!" Loki replied to angered valkyrie._

"_You need to understand it's my duty to protect Asgard!"_

"_Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three can do it!"_

"_I didn't train for 12 years to become a warrior and then leave it all just because say so."_

"_Fine!, hurry up and get the hell out! Out of here and out of my life!"_

_Desirae could not believe what he just said to her, her once best friend told her to get out of his life._

_She kept running without any direction, the only thing she wanted was to get out of the palace as tears falled like waterfalls from her navy blue eyes._

_"Lady Desirae, What are you doing in here?" Thor asked from behind making her jump a little._

_"I was talking to Loki but I'm on the way to my chambers, excuse me my prince" her voice cracking everytime she said a word._

_"Wait..." he walked infront of her and lifted her face "Don't be afraid, look at me"_

_"No my prince, it's really late and I have to leave, people may start talking if they see the prince with a woman this late at night..."_

_"I don't care, please tell me, why are you so sad?"_

_"I had an argument with Loki, doesn't really matter..."_

_"It matters if the argument made your eyes fill with tears"_

_"He hates me for becoming a valkyrie..."_

_"My brother cares deeply for you, sometimes he doesn't know how to say it"_

_"It went to far this time.."_

_"Calm down please" he embraced her lightly trying not to hurt her with his giant muscles "Tomorrow I'm going to Vanaheim, why don't you go with me? Maybe it'll help you to forget and relaxe for a bit"_

_~Loki~_

_"__Fine!, hurry up and get the hell out! Out of here and out of my life!"_  


_As soon as the valkyrie stormed out of his chambers the god of mischeif fell to his knees_

_"What have I done?"_

_He got up and walked to the mirror, his eyes were puffy and red from tears._

_"I have to apologize..."_

_Loki searched for Desirae around the castle, he smiled lightly when he heard her voice but that smile fade away when he saw her talking to Thor. He hide behind the wall listening to what he said, Loki's anger raised when he glanced back at them and Thor's arms where around her._

* * *

_"Oh Brother! I spent the most wonderful day at Vanaheim, Lady Desirae it's really good at hunting!"_

_Loki flinched, even if Thor knew about the discussion between the God and the valkyrie, Thor didn't shut his mouth. Luckily their mother noticed Loki's frustration and changed the conversation, however Thor's big mouth picked up the subject once his mother left the room._

_"I'll visit her at Wingolf..."_

_"You are spending lot of time with her..."_

_"She's the most interesting woman I've ever met"_

_"What do you want from her?"_

_"Fun, like always" Thor smirked._

_"She's a virgin warrior, she won't give you the thing you want"_

_"I know but maybe one day she'll be infatuated with me and agree to marry me"_

_Loki was disgusted at the way he talked about the woman he cared the most (besides his mother)_

_"Don't be such a fool brother..."_

* * *

**I hoped I cleared your doubt about Thor's feelings for her, don't get me wrong I don't hate Thor but remember how bitchy he used to be LOL anyways he does care for her but you'll have to wait until next chapter hehehe**

**Some things you may not know xDD**

**Ásynjur - femal plural for Aesir (the ones that reside in Asgard)**

**Vanaheim- one of the Nine Worlds **

**Wingolf- Residence of the Valkyries at Valhalla**


	6. Author's Note

**Seriously guys? almost 3,000 views? OMG! I know it's not a lot compared to the most popular writers but it's so amazing :D **

**Thanks to K9Train, The Yoshinator and Azura Soul Reaver for the reviews!**

**Even if I don't get many reviews and that, I'm the happiest person on earth with the few loyal readers, You are amazing.**

**By the way, guess what? I got accepted into University (I don't know for sure how you say it LOL) and I'm so excited yaaay xDD**

**Yes I know you expected a chapter but I'm so damn busy with my job and with the stuff for college.**

**Guys I'm incredibly sorry for not posting anything, I promise I'm not over with the story but please be patient.**

**Love you guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Pray

**Thank you so much for all the support and your kind messages The Yoshinator,MagicalElf73 , K9Train and ava592 , I love you all :D. **

**Chapter inspired by the song Pray by Sunny Hill, it's really sad and beautiful you should check it out :D**

Chapter 6

Pray

_The God of Mischief didn't waste another minute and went to the Bifrost, the dark skinned man sighed and opened the gate for the King. Even if Midgard disgusted Loki, he could not miss the satisfaction of showing his new title to Thor._

* * *

~Loki~

"I thought he'd never leave."_ Thor looked up and found Loki standing infront of him with Midgardian clothes._

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father..."

"Father is dead" _Loki's eyes faked sadness, certainly he wasn't happy lying__ about __his "father's" death but how could Loki feel remorse when the man lied to him his whole life._

_"_What?"

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear" _Loki walked closer to him to try to comfort him._

"You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

"Can I come home?"

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"But couldn't we find a way to..."

"Mother has forbidden your is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. Loki... thank you for coming here."

"Nothing could have stopped me."

"...Brother... how is she?"

"Mother?"

"No, Desirae"

"Thor... She was devastated after your exile, I did my best to comfort her but I'm afraid she has forgotten you to avoid a broken heart"

"I always knew you had feelings for her but my ego blinded me. I wanted the pride of getting married to one of the strongest and most beautiful warrior of our realm and ignored your feelings. I am so sorry brother. If my exile means the peace of Asgard, then I shall not return. Please take care of her..."

"Fare well, brother."

* * *

~Back at Asgard after Loki's meeting with Laufey~

_At Desirae´s room_

_Desirae heard soft knocks on her door but she was not on the mood for visits, the knocks persisted but the young maiden did not move from her spot next to the window._

"You know I hate when someone makes me wait…"

_She turned and found the owner of the velvet voice she loved._

"Loki! I've been wondering where have you been all day…"

"Missed me?"

"You are so conceited… but yes, without you everything around here it's way too boring"

_Loki smirked and walked closer to her. He admired the way she glowed in the moonlight, he supposed this was what the humans called as an angel, her skin and blonde hair looked almost white and her nightgown flowed with the soft breeze, Loki's smile disappeared when he realized he was a monster, the child of a frost giant and even if she was a feared warrior, Loki could easily hurt her._

"What's wrong Loki?"

"Desirae… I trust you, even If time may had tear us apart I love you more than anything in this world, which is why right now I'm relying this to you and no one else"

_She nodded and took his cold hands in hers._

"I am… I… I am the bastard child of a frost giant, I'm the son of Laufey…" _He expected her to run away, to slap him or maybe try to kill him, he wouldn't blame her anyways, instead she embraced him as Loki started crying._

"Loki, how many times do I have to tell you I don't care what you are, to me you are nothing like Laufey, since we were kids you always protected me, cared for me, I have nothing to fear because I know you won't betray me…right?"

"Of course I won't…"

_She broke from the hug and look into his eyes, this time they were bright red and his skin was blue, he flinched as she touched his face._

"I was terrified you would hate me for looking like this, I am not worth of your affections…"

"I'll never do such a thing"

_Desirae closed the space between them and caressed his face again, Loki smiled lightly and slowly his lips met hers, she did not waste any time to kiss back, her arms slide into his neck as his wrapped around her waist._

_Their kiss was full of passion as their tongues danced together, they were hungry for each other, Loki carefully lifted her and laid her on the bed._

"I love you and I'm not afraid of proclaiming it to the world, to tell everyone that you are mine and make you the queen you deserve to be"

"My happiness is only fulfilled if you are next to me"

_Desirae and Loki encountered in another passionate kiss, after all this years they were finally loving each other and in a matter of seconds their clothes were scattered around the floor, this night….. the moonlight was the only witness of their love…_

* * *

**Thank you so much by all the patience you had for me, I know it took me so long to comeback D:  
**


End file.
